


Maybourne auf dem Vormarsch

by Lunastar85



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastar85/pseuds/Lunastar85
Summary: Erklärung: ich habe vor kurzem die Folge: „Außerirdische auf dem Vormarsch“ (Staffel 3; Folge 14) gesehen und dazu ist mir folgende Geschichte eingefallen. Es geht um Colonel Maybourne. Er war immer einer meiner Lieblinge in der Serie. Meiner Meinung nach hatte er ein paar Auftritte zu wenig. Aber dafür gibt es ja Fanfictions, nicht wahr? Ich stelle ihm eine nette Dame zur Seite, mal sehen, wie sich die Geschichte dadurch verändert.





	Maybourne auf dem Vormarsch

Disclaimer: Mir gehört natürlich nichts nada niente. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
___________________________________________  
  
**Gegenwart:** Eliza sah ungläubig von ihrem Stuhl im Besprechungsraum auf. War das wahr, was Colonel Maybourne da sagte? Er dankte Sam und ihr? Wirklich? Maybourne war kein netter Mann. Und dass er ihnen Dank aussprach, kam Eliza so unwirklich vor, dass sie ihn nur mit großen Augen erstaun musterte.  
Und O’Neill sagte ihm auch noch, dass er sich freuen würde, ihn wieder zu sehen.  
„Jupp, geht mir genauso,“ rief sie ihm leicht euphorisch zu.  
Maybourne wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als sein Blick auf ihr hängen blieb und er für einen kurzen Moment ins Stocken geriet. Ein dünnes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, so flüchtig, dass Eliza sich fragte, ob sie es tatsächlich gesehen hatte oder ob es Einbildung war.  
  
____________________________________  
  
**Einige Stunden zuvor:** Eliza und Major Carter, Sam, wie sie sie nannte, war die Flucht aus dem Cheyenne Mountain gelungen. Sie waren sich sicher, dass es eine außerirdische Invasion gegeben hatte, außer ihnen und Teal‘c war keiner entkommen. Teal’c hatte ihnen die Flucht ermöglicht, wurde aber leider gefangen genommen. Eliza war mit Sam zum Flughafen gefahren. Sie wunderte sich, dass man sie nicht verfolgte. „Meinst du, dass wir verfolgt werden?“ fragte sie ängstlich. „Ich hoffe, dass wir schneller sind,“ beeilte sich Sam zu erklären und ging zu einem öffentlichen Telefon. „Besorg uns zwei Tickets für die nächste Maschine nach Washington DC“, wies sie Eliza an, während sie den Telefonhörer abnahm.  
Eliza tat wie geheißen, es gab einen Flug in weniger als einer Stunde, sie würden sich beeilen müssen, um ihn noch zu bekommen. Während sie am Terminal alle notwendigen Formalitäten abwickelte erschien Sam neben ihr. „Alles klar, in Washington treffen wir uns mit Maybourne. Ich habe ihn bereits unterrichtet.“  
„Was?“ Eliza fuhr herum. „Ausgerechnet der? Der kann doch nichts, der ist doch komplett unfähig.“  
„Es gibt sonst niemanden, an den wir uns wenden können, ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie weit das Ganze geht. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg.“  
Eliza und Sam begaben sich zum Flugzeug, da sie kein Gepäck dabei hatten ging alles ziemlich schnell. Mit Sicherheit war auch Sams Militärausweis dafür verantwortlich, den sie mehr als einmal zückte. So kamen sie beide unbehelligt vorwärts.  
Als sie endlich in der Luft waren, atmete Eliza aus. „OK Sam, wie sieht unser Plan jetzt aus?“  
„Wir treffen Colonel Maybourne am Café gegenüber des NID Gebäudes. Dann erzählen wir ihm alles.“ Sam sah sie müde an. Sie waren seit Stunden unterwegs. Erst der Einsatz, dann ihre dramatische Flucht.  
Eliza spürte selbst die Müdigkeit in den Knochen. Und sie war kein Militär, sondern Zivilistin. Sie war SG1 als wissenschaftliche Assistentin zugeteilt. Botanik war ihr Fachgebiet. Auf jedem Planeten sammelte sie Pflanzen und Pollen ein, um sie dann im SGC zu untersuchen.  
Ihr Kopf wurde schwer und sie sank in unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem sie erst wiedererwachte, als die Maschine in Washington DC auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Es war eine etwas unsanfte Landung.  
Sie sah zu Sam, die sie mit einem müden Lächeln begrüßte. „Na, wieder wach?“, fragte die blonde Frau freundlich. „Ja, ich war hundemüde. Du bestimmt auch, oder?“  
„Ich halte noch ein paar Stunden durch. Wir treffen Maybourne um 16:00 Uhr.“ Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Das ist in knapp 25 Minuten.“  
Eliza und Sam verließen das Flugzeug über das Rollfeld und eilten durch das Flughafengebäude. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Vor dem Flughafen nahmen sie ein Taxi. Sam nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse. Verkrampft saßen sie nebeneinander.  
  
Der Stadtverkehr in Washington war sehr dicht. Eliza bewunderte die Gebäude. Hier war alles verdammt groß und mächtig. Kein Wunder, dass das die Hauptstadt der vereinigten Staaten war. Sie fuhren am Capitol vorbei und sie konnte das Washington Monument sehen, das sich wie eine Speerspitze in den Himmel bohrte. Früher dachte sie, dass der Obelisk aus Ägypten hierhergebracht wurde. Daniel hatte bei dieser Behauptung herzhaft gelacht und sie korrigiert, sie kam sich damals sehr dumm vor.  
Mit einem Lächeln dachte sie an das Gespräch zurück.  
Das Weiße Haus sah wunderschön aus. Hier also saß der Mann, den General Hammond so oft anrief. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam sie, wenn sie daran dachte. Seltsam, wie alles miteinander verbunden war.  
„Was hast du?“ fragte Sam.  
„Ach nichts, ich war nur noch nie hier.“  
„Noch nie? Du hast noch nie Washington gesehen?“ Sam sah sie überraschte an. Dann änderte sich auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Leider haben wir nicht die Zeit für Sightseeing, ich würde dir gern einiges zeigen. Es ist eine beeindruckende Stadt.“  
„Schade. Das glaube ich“, erwiderte Eliza.  
Nach einiger Zeit, die Eliza wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hielt das Taxi. Sam drückte dem Taxifahrer Geld in die Hand und sie gingen einige Meter, bis sie an einer Brüstung standen, von wo aus sie ein Cafè mit angrenzendem Außenbereich überblicken konnten. „Da,“ Sam zeigte auf eine Gestalt in Uniform, die auf einem der Stühle saß und ungeduldig auf die Uhr blickte. Beiden nahmen tief Luft und gingen ein paar Stufen hinab und näherten sich dem Tisch des Colonels. Er blickte erst auf, als sie sich setzten. Eliza dachte bei sich, dass sie ihn auch einfach überwältigen konnten, der Kerl bekam ja nicht mal mit, wenn man sich ihm näherte. Dabei waren sie noch nicht mal besonders leise. Und der sollte ihnen wirklich helfen? Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
Das Angebot der sogleich herbeieilenden Kellnerin mit Kaffee nahmen beide dankend an. Eliza umklammerte ihre Tasse so stark, als wäre darin flüssiges Gold.  
Maybourne musterte sie beide mit zweifelnd und fragte, warum sie sich an den Menschen wendeten, dem sie nicht trauen. Sam erklärte ihm, wie auch ihr, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, wer alles bereits betroffen war. Auch General Hammond war nicht zu trauen.  
Maybourne erwiderte, dass General Hammond am Telefon ganz normal klang. Eliza musste den Impuls unterdrücken, ihm ihre Tasse an den Kopf zu werfen. Er war ein Idiot. Sam ging es offenbar ähnlich. Was sollte das? Hatte der Kerl seinen Kopf nur zum Haare kämmen?  
„Was?“, rief Sam.  
„Er hat mich angerufen Major. Ganz ruhig, er macht sich nur Sorgen. Das ist alles“, beruhigte Maybourne sie überheblich.  
„Ich habe es Ihnen doch erklärt, wir haben es mit Code Fußangel zu tun“, erwiderte Sam aufgebracht.  
„Major“, unterbrach Maybourne sie, „ein Chemieunfall, der paranoide Warnvorstellungen auslöst ist für mich wesentlich plausibler als eine Alieninvasion im Stargate Center.“  
  
Was war das hier? Wieso war Maybourne so wenig geneigt, ihnen zu glauben? Er war doch jemand, der eher zu früh als zu spät zuschlug und diese Chance, ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen, ließ er ungenutzt verstreichen? Eliza kam da nicht mehr mit.  
Sam unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Mein Gott, glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich den Unterschied nicht beurteilen könnte?“ Sein gleichmütiges Zucken war ihr Antwort genug.  
  
„Oh Mann“, entfuhr es ihr, „das war doch kein Chemieunfall, wir haben alles mitbekommen. Das waren ALIENS!!“, rief Eliza aufgebracht.  
An einigen Tischen drehten sich die Leute um. Sam stupste sie unter dem Tisch an, schnell beeilte sie sich, leiser zu sprechen. „Sind Sie so stumpfsinnig, oder tuen Sie nur so?“  
  
„Miss Hurst, ich muss doch sehr bitten, werden Sie nicht unverschämt“, erwiderte Maybourne mit einem sardonischen Grinsen.  
Sie sah Sam an. „Das bringt hier alles nichts Sam.“  
Sam sprang auf. „Wie konnten wir bloß so naiv sein.“  
  
Als sie sich umdrehten wären sie beinahe mit Jack und Daniel zusammengestoßen, die wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen erschienen.  
„Hey Carter, Eliza“, grüßte Jack sie salopp. Sam fuhr wieder herum zu Maybourne und beugte sich über den Tisch.  
„Maybourne Sie sind ein Idiot“, fuhr sie ihn an. „Jupp, sag ich doch“, kommentierte Eliza leise.  
„Wo Sie auftauchen stinkt es, Sie sollten Ihren Arsch am besten zuhause lassen“, fuhr Sam ungebremst fort.  
Eliza stimmte nickend zu, endlich redete Sam mal Klartext mit diesem Vollidioten. Maybourne wurde das anscheinend zu bunt. Er stand auf. „Sie beleidigen einen Vorgesetzten, Major.“ Seine Miene war streng und von Ärger überzogen.  
Jack hob den Stuhl auf, den Sam umgestoßen hatte. „Bleiben Sie ganz locker Maybourne und halten Sie die Luft an, sie ist nicht zurechnungsfähig.“  
„Das waren wir auch nicht“, stimmte Daniel zu, der sich auffallend ruhig verhalten hatte.  
Sie setzten sich wieder. Eliza und Sam saßen nun zwischen Daniel und Jack. Falls Sie weglaufen wollten, würden sie es schwer haben, analysierte Eliza die Situation. Aber als sie den Blick auf Sam richtete, wusste sie, dass Weglaufen nicht mehr zur Debatte stand. Sam saß zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie war total kaputt.  
  
„Sam glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wie Ihnen zumute ist. Es liegt an der Chemikalie.“ Daniel redete beruhigend auf sie ein.  
„Blödsinn“ – „Das glaube ich nicht.“ Sie und Sam sprachen beide gleichzeitig.  
„Na schön, was sind die Nebenwirkungen von diesem Tetrachloroäther-murmel-murmel-Zeugs?“, versuchte es Jack mit Vernunft.  
Sam schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, offensichtlich ging es ihr wirklich nicht mehr sehr gut. Sie hatte im Flugzeug nicht geschlafen. „Halluzinationen, Desorientierung…“, begann sie.  
„Paranoide Wahnvorstellungen nennt man das und weiter?“, vollendete Jack ihre Aufzählung.  
„Hören Sie. Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe“, begehrte Sam auf.  
  
„Wir hatten die Dämpfe bereits eingeatmet, als wir den Fahrstuhl erreichten.“ Daniel wieder. Und so beruhigend.  
Eliza saß stumm in der Mitte und hörte zu. Gut, es klang plausibel was Jack und Daniel da sagten, aber sie hatte die Aliens auch gesehen. Und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass im Fahrstuhl irgendein Gas war, oder das es anders gerochen hatte. Sie sah zu Maybourne. Der musterte die Überredungsversuche mit erwartungsvoller Miene. Er wollte, dass alles nur Einbildung war, das war sich Eliza sicher. Dann müsste er sich ja nicht groß bemühen und könnte schön auf seinem Arsch sitzen bleiben und Kaffee schlürfen. Apropos Kaffee. Sie nahem einen großen Schluck von ihrem mittlerweile lauwarmen Getränk. Falls es Probleme gab, wollte sie wenigsten wach sein.  
  
Nicht, dass sie eine große Hilfe im Kampf wäre, sie hatte keine militärische Ausbildung. Man hatte sie nur ein Basistraining absolviert, das auch beinahe aufgrund ihrer mangelnden körperlichen Fitness gescheitert wäre. Naja. Sie dachte an die letzten beiden Jahre zurück. Eigentlich wäre das Training jetzt kein großes Problem mehr. Auf ihren Einsätzen ging es extrem sportlich zu. Viel Bewegung. Die Auswirkungen merkte sie. Es fiel ihr nicht mehr schwer, mit beladenen Einkaufstüten die Treppe zu ihrem Appartement im vierten Stock hoch zu steigen. Und sie trainierte seit einigen Monaten regelmäßig mit Teal’c.

  
Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie einige Momente nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekam. Als sie wieder zuhörte, war Colonel Maybourne gerade dabei, Ihnen zu sagen, dass er sich vor Ort davon überzeugen würde, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Sam war überrascht und fragte Jack, ob er davon einverstanden wäre, was dieser bejahte. Das aus Jacks Mund war wirklich außergewöhnlich, er konnte Maybourne doch kein bisschen leiden. Am liebsten würde er ihn erschießen.  
  
Sam war auch verwundert und fragte Maybourne, ob das nicht sein Misstrauen wecken würde.  
Eliza unterbrach das Gespräch und wendete sich an Maybourne. „Sie haben ja gar keine Ahnung, was da auf Sie zukommt“, rief sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich kann durchaus auf mich selbst aufpasse, Miss Hurst.“ War da ein beleidigter Unterton in seiner Stimme? Er fuhr fort: „Wenn ich in ein paar Stunden nicht zurück bin, können Sie davon ausgehen, dass Sie eine richtige Invasion erleben.“  
Pah, so ein Großmaul.  
Jack mischte sich ein. Er wollte, dass sie mit zurückkämen, damit Janet Fraiser sie beide untersucht. Er und Daniel stellten ihnen in Aussicht, dass alles freiwillig wäre. Eliza sah zu Sam. Der Einzige, der nicht mit der Freiwilligkeit einverstanden war, war Colonel Maybourne, der sich sicher war, dass sie beide ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellten. Er würde sie beide notfalls dazu zwingen. Eliza versteifte sich und machte sich bereit aufzuspringen, als sie dem drohenden Blick Maybournes begegnete. Es war, als würde er ahnen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Entmutigt sank sie wieder in ihrem Stuhl zusammen und blickte zerknirscht zu Boden.  
Daniel sprach beruhigend aus sie beide ein. Es gelang ihm, Sam zu überzeugen, die aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment vom Stuhl kippen. Sie stimmte schließlich zu, sie zurück zu begleiten.    
  
Eine knappe Stunde später saßen sie bereits im Flieger. Es war ein Privatjet. Wenn man ein hohes Tier beim NID war, gehörte so etwas scheinbar zur Ausstattung dazu. Die Inneneinrichtung war recht nobel. Mobiliar aus Teakholz, nur bei den Mustern der Sitzbezüge musste wohl jemand farbenblind gewesen sein. Es sah furchtbar hässlich aus. Bunte geometrische Formen.  
„Steuergelder bei der Arbeit, netter kleiner Flieger, Maybourne.“ Elizas Kehle entrang sich ein amüsiertes Kichern, als sie Jacks flapsige Bemerkung und die kleine Anspielung mit der Größe des Flugzeugs verstand. Maybourne räusperte sich verärgert und sah sie an, als wollte er sie mit Blicken aufspießen.  
  
Sie sah schnell weg um seinem Blick zu entgehen. Daniel kam und bot ihnen ein Glas Orangensaft an. Eliza sah ihn misstrauisch an und nippte an ihrem Glas. Schmeckte ganz normal.  
Die Flugzeugturbinen machten ein seltsames Geräusch, anscheinend gab es Turbulenzen. Für einen Augenblick flackerten die Gestalten von Jack und Daniel, dann sahen sie wieder aus wie gewohnt. Neben sich geriet Sam in Bewegung. Mit einem Griff zog sie Maybournes Waffe aus seinem Gürtelholster und zielte damit auf Jack und Daniel.  
„Keine Bewegung“, rief sie. Maybourne starrte sie fassungslos an. Raffte der Kerl denn überhaupt mal irgendwas? Vor Schreck ließ sie ihr Glas fallen, es kam mit einem dumpfen „Klong“ auf dem Teppichboden auf und der Inhalt ergoss sich. Ups.  
Eliza sah Maybourne mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wenn Sie jetzt sagen, Sie haben das nicht auch gesehen, sollten Sie mal zum Sehtest.“ Maybourne sah mit einem wirklich saudummen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen ihnen hin und her.  
„Sie halluzinieren schon wieder“, sagte Daniel ruhig. In diesem Moment sprang Jack auf und wollte sich auf Sam stürzen.  
Zwei Schüsse trafen ihn in die Brust. Er wurde zurück in seinen Sitz geschleudert und sank tot in sich zusammen. Im selben Augenblick verwandelte er sich. Er sah nun nicht mehr menschlich aus, sondern wie die Aliens, die sie im Stargatecenter verschwommen gesehen hatte. Aus seinen Schusswunden trat zähflüssiges lila Blut aus.  
„OK, also haben wir keine Halluzinationen gehabt“, sagte Eliza. „Glauben Sie uns vielleicht jetzt?“  
„Was ist das?“ Daniel sah fassungslos auf Alien-Jack.  
„Hinsetzen!“ Sam dirigierte ihn mit der Waffe auf einen leeren Sitz.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragte nun auch Maybourne.  
„EIN ALIEN! DAS SEHEN SIE DOCH“, blaffte Eliza ihn an. Ihr Geschrei unterstrich sie mit wütenden Geste. „UND ZWAR DIE, VON DENEN WIR DIE GANZE ZEIT REDEN.“  
Sam machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Ja, ok.“ Eliza verdrehte die Augen. Dann richtete sie sich auf und sah beide munter an. „Haben wir einen Plan?“  
„Wir werden diesen hier verhören.“ Maybourne wies mit der Hand auf Daniel.  
„Der ist aber total verstockt und redet kaum etwas. Einer von der zähen Sorte.“  
„Danke Miss Hurst, das sehe ich. Ich werde ihn schon zum Reden bringen, auch ohne Ihre ständigen Kommentare“, sagte Maybourne scharf und sah sie genervt an. Sie zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Ich meine ja nur.“  
Sie stand mitten im Gang, als sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Cockpittür vernahm und sich umdrehte. Major Davis zielte mit einer Waffe auf sie. Eliza war vor Angst wie gelähmt. Es kam ihr vor, als würde alles in Zeitlupe passieren und dennoch war sie unfähig, sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle zu bewegen.  
  
„Achtung!“, schrie Maybourne und warf sich auf Eliza. Sie fielen zu Boden, dabei schlug sie sich den Hinterkopf an der Armstütze eines der Sitze an und sah Sterne. Sie waren so unglücklich gefallen, dass der Colonel ihr auch noch seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte und sie keuchend Luft holte. In diesem Augenblick war sie dankbar, dass sie seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Als sie ihre Sicht wieder klärte, sah sie Maybourne, dessen Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, offenbar war er sehr erschrocken. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er sie. Eliza nickte tapfer. Nein, nichts war in Ordnung. Ihr Schädel schmerzte, das würde bestimmt eine dicke Beule geben und ihr Bauch fühlte sich an, als ob sie ein Hammer getroffen hatte.  
  
In diesem Moment krachten Schüsse. Major Davis lieferte sich mit Sam, die hinter einer Sitzreihe in Deckung ging eine Schießerei. Colonel Maybourne warf sich wieder schützend auf Eliza, sie lagen genau in der Schusslinie. Sein Kopf lag dicht neben ihrem und sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Hals fühlen. Und sie roch ihn. Ein leichter Hauch von Rasierwasser, gepaart mit männlich-holzigem Duft, irgendwie in der Richtung Sandelholz. Er roch sehr gut, wie sie überrascht feststellte.  
  
Sam feuerte zurück. Zwei Schüsse trafen Major Davis. Eliza fragte sich flüchtig, ob die Maschine kugelsicher war. Was war, wenn ein Schuss die Außenhülle durchschlug? Davis fiel zu Boden und verwandelte sich ebenfalls in seine ursprüngliche Form. Die Schießerei war vorbei.  
Maybourne erhob sich und zog Eliza vorsichtig auf die Beine. Dann schob er sie auf einen der freien Sitze. Seine Hand verweilte einen Augenblick auf ihrer Schulter und er sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass sie halbwegs in Ordnung war, wendete er sich Sam zu, die Daniel in Schach hielt, der sich die ganze Zeit absolut passiv verhalten hatte.  
„Sehen Sie nach dem Piloten, er ist einer meiner Leute“, wies Maybourne Sam an.  
„Erst sie“, verlangte sie und richtete die Pistole auf ihn. Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ungläubig an, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und zog ein kleines Taschenbesser aus seiner Hosentasche. Er klappte die Klinge auf und schnitt sich leicht in den Handballen. Aus dem Schnitt quoll sofort dunkelrotes Blut. Er präsentierte ihr den Schnitt. „Reicht Ihnen das?“ Mit dem Kopf wies er auf Daniel. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Los.“ Auffordern streckte er die Hand nach seiner Pistole aus, die Sam ihm zögernd reichte und dann ins Cockpit ging. Unterwegs nahm sie Alien-Davis Waffe auf, die auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Eliza hielt sich noch immer den schmerzenden Kopf. Maybourne warf ihr einen raschen besorgten Blick zu und ging zu einem Wandfach, das er öffnete und darin herumkramte. Eliza sah, dass es sich um einen kleinen Kühlschrank handelte. Die Waffe hielt er dabei immer noch auf Daniel gerichtet. Nach einigem Wühlen kam ein kühles Gelpack zum Vorschein. Er schloss den Kühlschrank und kam mit schnellen Schritten zu Eliza zurück, Daniel immer im Auge behaltend.  
Mit einem mitfühlenden Blick reichte er ihr das kühle Pad. Sie nahm es entgegen und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Danke schön.“ Er nickte ihr zu. Sein Blick verweilte noch einen Augenblick auf ihr. Eliza war unfähig, wegzuschauen. Er hatte blaue Augen.  
Sam kam zurück. „Alles in Ordnung mit dem Piloten“, sagte sie und sah kurz stirnrunzelnd auf Eliza und Maybourne.  
„Sehr gut“, sagten beide gleichzeitig. Maybourne räusperte sich.  
Sam nährte sich der Leiche des Aliens, der Jacks Gestalt angenommen hatte. Auf seiner Brust war ein rundes Gerät, das beinahe wie ein Kompass aussah. Es blinkte. An seiner Stirn war ein kleineres ovales Gerät angebracht, das Sam mit einem Schmatzenden Geräusch entfernte. Einige Schleimfäden lösten sich dabei. „Was ist das?“, fragte Maybourne und sah angewidert zu.  
„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Sam und sah sich das Objekt neugierig an. Dann legte sie es vorsichtig auf den Sitz neben Eliza.  
Maybourne packte Daniel am Hals und drückte zu. Den Lauf der Waffe hatte er direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. „Was ist dieses verdammte Ding?“  
Selbst Eliza konnte hören, dass Daniel versuchte, sich rauszureden als er sagte: „Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass Jack etwas…“ Maybourne unterbrach ihn, indem er ihn am Hals packte und zudrückte. Den Lauf der Waffe richtete er dabei auf seinen Kopf.  „Ich will wissen, wie das funktioniert.“  
Daniel schnappte nach Luft und rief Hilfe suchend nach Sam, die ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie das größere runde Gerät von der Brustplatte des Aliens entfernte.  
„Das ist es“, sagte Sam. Maybourne ließ Daniel los. Sam zog seinen Hemdkragen ein Stück nach unten. Auf seiner Brust kam das gleiche Gerät zum Vorschein, dass auch der tote Jack-Alien trug.  
Mit einem Ruck entfernte sie es. Vor sich auf dem Sitz löste sich Daniels Gestalt auf und machte einem der Aliens Platz. Alle wichen angeekelt einen Schritt zurück. „Dadurch sehen sie aus wie wir“, sagte Sam. An den Alien gewandt fragte sie: „Wo ist der wirkliche Daniel? Ist er noch am Leben?“ Sie klang verzweifelt. Eliza ging es genauso. Jack und Daniel waren ihre Freunde.  
„Entweder reden Sie jetzt oder meine Kollegen quetschen Sie aus. Auf jeden Fall kriegen wir die Informationen, die wir wollen.“ Maybourne drohte dem Alien mit seiner Waffe. Sam besah sich das runde Gerät genauer und drückte es auf ihre Handfläche. Es haftete, ihre Gestalt verschwamm und sie sah aus wie Daniel. „Krass“, entfuhr es Eliza. Maybourne sah sie kurz mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von der Seite an.  
In diesem Augenblick sprang Alien-Daniel auf. Maybourne feuerte einen Schuss ab und traf ihn in der Schulter. Der Stoß warf ihn zurück in den Sessel. „Hinsetzen,“ rief Maybourne energisch.  
  
Sam ging zu einem in einer Ecke eingelassenen Spiegel und betrachtete ihr Bild. „Es funktioniert.“ Sie entfernte das Gerät wieder von der Handfläche und sofort war sie wieder in ihrer normalen Gestalt zu sehen. „Es kreiert lediglich ein Bild. Ich konnte nicht Daniels Gedanken spüren.“  
Eliza hob das kleine Gerät, das an der Stirn des Aliens geklebt hatte, vom Sitz auf und hielt es in die Höhe. „Hier, bestimmt ist das für die Gedankenübertragung da.“ Sie winkte damit zu Maybourne.  
„Legen Sie das sofort aus der Hand Miss Hurst.“  
„Aber wieso war das Bild einmal gestört?“ fragte Sam, die sich von Maybournes Reaktion nicht beirren ließ.  
Dieser erwiderte: „Die haben nur dagesessen.“ An Eliza gewandt fuhr er nachdrücklich fort: „Jetzt machen Sie schon.“  
Reflexartig ließ Eliza die Hand mit dem Gerät sinken. „OK.“ Sie warf das Gerät wieder auf den Sitz neben ihr.  
„Irgendwas hat beide Signale unterbrochen, dem sollten wir auf den Grund gehen.“ Sam ließ nicht locker.  
„Vielleicht lag es an der Flughöhe, am Kabinendruck“, mutmaßte Maybourne. Er strengte sich nicht wirklich an, dachte Eliza. Offenbar war er etwas überfordert von der Situation.

  
Sam erwiderte: „Nein ich glaube hier liegt eher eine elektronische Störung vor.“ Maybourne sah Sam verdutzt an und Eliza dachte bei sich, dass er Sam nicht folgen konnte. Er sah eher so aus, als ob er lieber woanders wäre. Verdenken konnte sie es ihm nicht. Aber er war nun mal ein Colonel der Airforce. Und sollte auch den entsprechenden Job machen.  
Sam schien das ebenfalls aufzufallen, also nahm sie das Ruder in die Hand. „Vielleicht liegt es auch am Lärm der Motoren. Wenn wir die Situation nachstellen Sir, dann kriegen wir es raus.“  
„Also gut“, stimmte Maybourne schließlich zu. Das hatte ja gedauert. Sam ging zurück ins Cockpit um mit dem Piloten zu besprechen, wie sie die Situation nachstellen wollten.

  
„Was macht der Kopf?“, fragte Maybourne Eliza, die sich immer noch das Gelpack an den Hinterkopf gedrückt hielt. „Ganz ok, glaub ich.“ Sie nahm die Hand herunter und reichte ihm das Pack. Er nahm es entgegen. Ihre Hände berührten sich und sie strich mit dem Zeigefinger unbewusst über Maybournes Hand. In seinem Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel und sein Gesichtsausdruck war überrascht, vielleicht sogar bestürzt. Er sog zischend Luft ein und entriss ihr beinahe das Pack. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und beeilte sich, die paar Schritte zum Kühlschrank zu überwinden, die Tür schwungvoll aufzureißen und das Pack einfach hineinzuschleudern, bevor er ihn wieder zuwarf.  
Eliza nahm einen Erste Hilfe Kasten aus der Ecke. Sie öffnete ihn und holte Pflaster, Desinfektionsmittel und Wattebausche heraus. „Kommen Sie her Sir, Ihr Schnitt muss versorgt werden.“ Er sah sie mit unergründlichem Gesicht an und näherte sich. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und machte keine Anstalten, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Setzen Sie sich“, forderte Eliza ihn auf.

  
„Ich muss den da im Auge behalten.“ Er wies mit der Hand auf den Alien, der sich als Daniel ausgegeben hatte und nun halbtot in seinem Sessel saß.  
Eliza nahm die verletzte Hand des Colonels und verteilte mit dem Wattbausch Desinfektionsmittel auf dem Schnitt. Maybourne hatte tief geschnitten. Es blutete noch immer, sah aber nicht so aus, als ob es nötig wäre, zu nähen. Sie wartete, bis das Desinfektionsmittel eingezogen war und nahm dann ein Pflaster. Vorsichtig entferne sie den Schutz auf den Klebestreifen und drückte es langsam auf die Wunde. Behutsam strich sie die Ränder glatt. Seine Hand noch immer haltend sah sie zu ihm auf. Seine blauen Augen begegneten ihr. Er sah mit unergründlichem Blick auf sie herab. Sie stand auf. Auch aus dieser Perspektive überragte er sie noch. Sie hielt immer noch seine Hand und sah im unentwegt in die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden entzog er sich ihrem Griff und räusperte sich unsicher. „Danke Miss Hurst“, sagte er. „Gern geschehen Colonel“, sagte sie und fühlte, dass ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Ihr altes Problem mal wieder. Eliza wurde viel zu schnell rot.

  
Maybourne ging etwas auf Abstand. Seine Miene zeigte, dass er um Selbstkontrolle rang. Hatte sie ihn etwa verunsichert? Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber, den Alien im Auge behaltend. Eliza studierte das Teppichmuster sorgfältig. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte sie, dass Maybourne sie immer wieder verstohlen musterte.  
Die Flugzeugturbinen machten wieder seltsame jaulende Geräusche und das Flugzeug wackelte ein paar Mal. Offenbar waren Sam und der Pilot dabei, die Situation nachzustellen.  
Wenig später kam Sam aus dem Cockpit. „Wir haben es, Sir. Es gibt einen speziellen Ton. Wenn wir den erzeugen können, bricht ihre Verbindung ab und die Illusion verschwindet. Ich kann das von meinem Büro aus machen.“  
Eliza freute sich. „Das sind ja gute Nachrichten Sam“, rief sie und sprang auf.  
„Gute Arbeit Major Carter.“ Colonel Maybourne hatte sich scheinbar wieder im Griff. „Ich werde Ihnen Gelegenheit geben, Ihren Plan auszuführen. 30 Minuten, nachdem Sie das Stargatecenter betreten haben, werde ich mit meinen Leuten zu Ihnen stoßen und den Laden säubern.“  
„Das ist aber sehr knapp, Colonel“, fuhr Eliza dazwischen.  
„Keine Sorge, Major Carter wird das schon schaffen.“  
Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. „Wie? Sam und ich machen das gemeinsam.“

  
Maybourne sah sie scharf an. „Miss Hurst, es dürfte Ihnen nicht entgangen sein, dass Sie eine Zivilistin sind. Major Carter ist für diese Aufgabe bestens geeignet. Sie bleiben bei mir und meinen Leuten, bis alles vorüber ist.“  
Sam sah den Ärger auf Elizas Gesicht und schaltete sich ein. „Sir, bei allem Respekt, Eliza ist ein Mitglied von SG 1 und hat schon oft bewiesen, dass sie im Stande ist, sich zu verteidigen. Was Sie da sagen, macht keinen Sinn.“  
„Schluss jetzt!“, rief Maybourne und sah verärgert zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Das ist ein Befehl, Major.“ Das letzte Wort betonte er subtil um auf seinen höhergeordneten Rang hinzuweisen.  
Sam blieb nur ein wütendes „Ja Sir!“. Dann drückte sie Eliza aufmunternd und lächelte sie an. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder.“

  
Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an. Über ihnen blinkten die Gurtlichter auf. Eliza schnallte sich an. Sam und Maybourne taten dasselbe. Maybourne ließ den Alien nicht aus den Augen. Er war in sich zusammengesackt und sah nicht mehr sehr lebendig aus. Aber das konnte ja auch täuschen. Vielleicht war er nur bewusstlos. Maybournes Schuss hatte ihn nur in die Schulter getroffen. Der lila Blutstrom war mittlerweile auch versiegt.  
Als sie das Flugzeug auf dem Rollfeld verließen, wurden sie bereits von zwei Militärfahrzeugen und einer großen Limousine erwartet. Maybourne lief voraus und unterhielt sich angeregt mit den Männern. Er winkte Sam und sie heran. „Major, dieses Fahrzeug wird Sie in die Nähe des Stargatecenters bringen und absetzten.“  
„Ja Sir“, Sam stieg auf der Beifahrerseite in das Fahrzeug. Eliza wollte ihr folgen, aber Colonel Maybourne zog sie am Arm zurück. „Schön hiergeblieben, Miss Hurst. Sie kommen mit mir.“  
Protestierend folgte Eliza halb gezogen, halb selbst laufend Maybourne zu der Limousine mit Chauffeur. Er öffnete die hintere Tür und schob Eliza hinein. Er selbst umrundete den Wagen und nahm neben ihr Platz. Auf einen Wink hin, fuhren sie davon.  
„Was war das denn gerade?“, fragte sie ihn erbost und rieb sich reflexartig das Handgelenk.  
„Gar nichts, ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass Sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen und Major Carter folgen. So ein Theater können wir nicht gebrauchen.“ Er sah auf ihre Geste herab. „Und hören Sie auf, sich das Handgelenk zu reiben. Ich habe Sie nur leicht gezogen.“ Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und seine Stimme klang empört. Es stimmte. Verletzt hatte er sie nicht. Sein Griff war unangenehm, aber nicht zu fest gewesen. Langsam ließ sie die Hand sinken. „Wie geht es nun weiter?“  
„Wir fahren zu einem kleinen Stützpunkt, nicht weit von hier. Dort treffen wir die restlichen Männer und bereiten uns auf die Invasion von.“  
„Aha,“ kam von ihr. Stumm sah sie aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Es war dunkel. Außer vielen Bäumen gab es nichts zu sehen. Nach einer halben Stunde erreichten sie den Militärstützpunkt. Er sah aus wie alle Militärstützpunkte, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Baracken, Zäune mit Stacheldraht, ein Wachhäuschen neben einem Rolltor. Man ließ sie unbehelligt passieren.  
Vor einem hellen Gebäude hielten sie an und stiegen aus. Maybourne ging voraus. Da er ihr keine Anweisungen gegeben hatte, folgte sie ihm einfach ratlos. Im Inneren liefen mehrere schwarz gekleidete Soldaten geschäftig hin und her. Anscheinend waren sie in Aufbrauchstimmung. Waffen wurden gereinigt und einige Soldaten trugen Kisten in den Händen.  
Maybourne lief unbeeindruckt durch dieses bunte Treiben, Eliza war ihm dabei dicht auf den Fersen. Sie passierten die Halle und traten in einen langen Gang, von dem zahlreiche Türen abzweigten. Vor einer dieser Türen blieb der Colonel abrupt stehen. Eliza hatte nicht darauf geachtet und war direkt in ihn hineingelaufen und geriet ins Straucheln. Maybourne drehte sich zu ihr herum und fing sie auf, bevor sie umkippen konnte. Er schob sie sicher an die Wand und sah sie genervt an. „Sorry“, brachte sie leise hervor. Er verdrehte die Augen und winkte einer brünetten Frau in einigem Abstand zu sich heran. Sie kam strammen Schrittes auf sie zu und salutierte. „Colonel“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Captain“, erwiderte er den Gruß und wies mit einer Hand auf Eliza die noch immer mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst dastand. Als ihr das bewusstwurde, ging sie einen halben Schritt vorwärts und lächelte. „Das ist Miss Hurst, Mitglied von SG1. Bitte statten Sie sie mit dem nötigsten aus. Sie wird uns begleiten.“  
„Wie kommt denn das auf einmal? Sam durfte ich nicht begleiten, aber jetzt soll ich mit? Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Innerlich freute sie sich allerdings. Vielleicht konnte sie ja doch bei der Rückeroberung helfen.  
„Miss Hurst,“ erwiderte Maybourne. „Bei uns sind Sie am sichersten. Und außerdem wollen Sie ja zurück ins Stargatecenter.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der brünetten Frau verließ er sie.  
Die Frau sprach sie an. „Guten Tag Miss Hurst, ich bin Captain Fuller. Es freut mich, einem Mitglied von SG1 zu begegnen. Ich werde Ihnen den Umkleideraum zeigen und Sie mit allem ausstatten, was Sie für diese Mission benötigen.“ Freundlich sah sie sie an.  
„Es freut mich auch Captain.“ Eliza folgte ihr zu einer der Türen. Dahinter kam ein Umkleideraum zum Vorschein wie er auch im Stargatecenter existierte. Offenbar war das Militär überall gleich ausgestattet.  
Captain Fuller erfragte ihre Konfektionsgröße. „Achtunddreißig.“  
„Hmm, mal sehen.“ Fuller öffnete einen der Spinde und nahm eine Hose und einen dünnen Rollkragenpullover heraus. Alles war schwarz. „Probieren Sie das mal an.“ Sie warf ihr die Klamotten entgegen. Eliza fing sie auf und begann sofort, ihre Kleidung zu wechseln. Sie trug noch dieselben Sachen wie im Stargatecenter. Grüne Militärhose und schwarzes T-Shirt. Das Militär war nicht sehr individuell, was die Mode betraf. Sam hatte wenigstens noch ihre Lederjacke übergestreift, als sie abgehauen waren. Aber ihr blieb keine Zeit.  
Die Hose passte wie angegossen und der Rollkragenpullover schmiegte sich eng an ihren Oberkörper. „Passt“, sagte sie und drehte sich zu Fuller um. Diese pfiff anerkennend und sah sie grinsend an. „Steht Ihnen gut. Sie sollten öfter schwarz tragen.“ Eliza grinste zurück und fragte: „Gibt es hier eine Haarbürste?“  
Fuller deutete auf die Ablage vor dem Spiegel vor ihr. Eliza löste ihr Haargummi. Ihre dichten rötlichen Haare waren immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz geknotet. Jetzt schüttelte sie sie aus und kämmte sie rasch. Dann band sie sie wieder zusammen. Die Haare reichten ihr bis zwischen die Schulterblätter.  
„Fertig.“  
„Alles klar, dann kommen Sie mal mit.“ Fuller marschierte vorweg und Eliza folgte ihr zurück in die Halle, die sie gleich nach Ankunft gesehen hatten.  
In einiger Entfernung sah sie Colonel Maybourne, er sprach mit jemandem am Telefon.  Als er sie erblickte, beendete er sein Gespräch und kam auf sie zu. Er sah sehr ungewohnt aus. Der Colonel trug jetzt auch schwarze Kleidung, sowie eine MP, eine kugelsichere Weste und eine schwarze Mütze. Ihr blieb für einen Augenblick der Mund offenstehen und sie sah staunend an ihm herab. „Ist irgendetwas, Miss Hurst?“, fragte er, als er ihren staunenden Blick sah.  
„Ich habe Sie nur noch nie in Aktion gesehen, das ist alles.“  
  
Seine Augenbrauen rutschten hoch.  
„Na dann passen Sie mal auf Miss Hurst, Sie werde mich gleich richtig in Aktion erleben.“ Er wedelte mit dem Telefon in der Luft herum.  
„Major Carter ist auf dem Weg zum Stargatecenter. Wir brechen jetzt ebenfalls auf.“ Sein Blick glitt über ihren Oberkörper. Wortlos ging er zu einem der Spinde und öffnete ihn. Er griff hinein, zog eine kugelsichere Weste heraus und warf sie ihr wortlos zu.  
Eliza streifte sie über und schloss die Klettverschlüsse. Die Weste saß locker. Maybourne war das nicht entgangen. Er überwand die Distanz zu Eliza, griff von hinten um sie herum und zog die Klettverschlüsse stramm.  
Eliza japste. „Ganz ruhig“, meinte er nur.  
Die Weste saß nun ziemlich eng.  
„Folgen Sie mir.“ Ohne sich umzudrehen, marschierte er los. Eliza hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Bekomme ich keine Waffe?“  
„Halten Sie sich an mich, Sie brauchen keine Waffe.“  
„Ist ja sehr beruhigend.“  
Er grinste ihr über die Schulter zu.  
  
Eliza folgte ihm nach draußen. Dort erwarteten sie mehrere Militärfahrzeuge. Schwarz gekleidete, maskierte und schwer bewaffnete Soldaten sprangen auf die Ladeflächen. Eliza schätzte ihre Anzahl auf etwa 70 Mann. Der Colonel hatte wohl nicht zu viel versprochen. Maybourne und Eliza stiegen in das Führerhaus eines der Fahrzeuge. Sie nahm in der Mitte zwischen Maybourne und dem Fahrer Platz. Noch bevor sie richtig anschnallen konnte, fuhren sie rumpelnd los. Draußen war es immer noch stockdunkel. Eliza saß ziemlich unbequem und eingequetscht. Ihre Schulter drückte gegen Maybournes Oberarm. Mehr als einmal wurde sie gegen ihn geworfen, als sie ein Schlagloch passierten.  
Als sie an ein besonders tiefes Schlagloch gerieten, wurde sie erst gegen den Fahrer geworfen und prallte dann gegen Maybourne. Der Gurt hielt sie fest, als sie auch noch nach vorne flog, aber ihre rechte Hand versuchte reflexartig, an Maybournes Knie Halt zu finden. Erschrocken zog sie sie wieder zurück. „Sorry“, entschuldigte sie sich schnell.  
  
„Kein Problem“, grinste Maybourne sie an. Er zog sein Bein ein bisschen mehr zu sich heran.  
Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße vor sich und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß.  
Die Straßen wurden allmählich besser, je weiter sie dem Berg kamen.  
Sie fuhren über eine Stunde. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie im Schein der spärlichen Straßenlaternen Wald sehen. Der Cheyenneberg lag mitten im Wald in einem militärischen Sperrgebiet.  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später hielten sie mitten im Wald an und stiegen aus.  
Um sie herum wurde es turbulent. Die Soldaten stiegen ebenfalls aus ihren Fahrzeugen aus und warteten auf Anweisung.  
„Wie weit ist es noch?“ fragte sie Maybourne. „Etwa eine Meile.“  
Schnaubend folgte sie Maybourne, der den Soldaten Befehle gab, woraufhin sie sich in Bewegung setzten.  
Es war sehr dunkel und Eliza konnte die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. Immer wieder stieß sie gegen den Colonel und der Lauf seiner MP knallte ein paar Mal schmerzhaft gegen ihre Hüfte.  
„Passen Sie doch auf“, wies er sie scharf zurecht.  
„Ich kann ja nichts sehen. Wie machen Sie das denn?“  
„Rechte untere Hosentasche“, erwiderte er nur. Sie griff in ihre rechte Hosentasche an der Wade und zog etwas heraus, was sie als Brille identifizierte. Als sie sie aufsetzte, konnte sie ihre Umgebung in trübes Grün getaucht sehen. Maybourne konnte sie jetzt ebenfalls gut erkennen. Es war eine typische Nachtsichtbrille. Sie hatte auch so eine, nur lag die wahrscheinlich immer noch in ihrem Spind im Stargatecenter.  
„Besser?“, fragte er, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „Ja, danke. Ich habe meine Brille im Stargatecenter liegen gelassen.“

  
_________________________________________________________________________

  
Nach einer viertel Stunde kamen sie am Haupttor des Stargate-Centers an.  
Maybournes Soldaten überwältigten die Wachen und sie betraten die Anlage durch das große Schutztor. Hier nahm sie ihre Brille ab.  
Vor ihr teilten sich die Soldaten in Gruppen auf und arbeiteten sich über die Treppen in die unteren Ebenen vor, die sie alle eine nach der anderen sicherten.  
Sie folgten dem letzten Trupp, der aus etwa 10 Soldaten bestand bis hinunter auf Ebene 28. Hier waren sie direkt unter General Hammonds Büro. Vor ihnen war ein langer Flur. Sie blickte Maybourne an, der neben ihr lief. Sein Maschinengewehr im Anschlag. Er wirkte entschlossen. Ungewohnt sah er aus in seiner schwarzen Kleidung. Aber die stand ihm gut.  
Der Trupp teilte sich. Die Soldaten vor ihr bogen um die Ecke ab und ein paar Sekunden später hörte sie das vertraute Knattern von Maschinengewehrsalven. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte sie das.  
  
Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte bis sie zu einer Treppe kamen, die sie hinaufliefen. Vor sich sahen sie den Kontrollraum. Sam und Jack saßen vor den Computern und hackten ziemlich energisch auf die Tastatur ein. In der Ecke stand Teal’c und beobachtete alles.  
"Keine Bewegung", rief Maybourne. Eliza warf einen Blick auf den Torraum. Das Stargate war geöffnet und sie sah eine ganze Schar von Aliens, die eilig das Stargatecenter eilig verließen und durch das Tor liefen. Offensichtlich war Sams Plan erfolgreich. Sie sah die Aliens in ihrer wahren Gestalt und nicht mehr als ihre eigenen Leute getarnt. Sam und Jack hackten noch einmal eilig auf ihre Tastaturen. Das Stargate schloss sich und einigen Aliens war der Rückweg abgeschnitten. Zufrieden und erleichtert hoben Sam und Jack die Hände.  
  
Einige Fremde hatten es nicht mehr rechtzeitig durch das Stargate geschafft und blickten jetzt hektisch umher. Einer von ihnen drehte das Gerät an seiner Brust mit einem Ruck und gab blubbernde Geräusche von sich. „Ich verstehe kein Wort,“ murmelte Eliza und verdrehte die Augen. Neben sich hörte sie Maybourne leise belustigt schnauben. Ein sich steigernder Summton erfüllte den Stargateraum. Das Blubbern nahm ebenfalls zu. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Eliza. Was würde passieren, wenn das Geräusch seinen Zenit erreicht hatte? Jack dachte anscheinend dasselbe. Er nahm eine Hand herunter und betätigte den Schalter für das Schutztor, das rumpelnd herunterfuhr. Bevor es ganz unten war, gab es einen grellen Lichtblitz. Eliza schloss gequält die Augen. Alle warfen sich zu Boden. Als sie wieder sehen konnte, fuhr Jack das Tor hoch. Im Stargateraum sah es aus, wie nach einem Bombeneinschlag. Überall wirbelte Asche umher und es sah aus, als hätte ein Brand stattgefunden. Fassungslos sahen sie sich die Schäden an.  
Neben ihr fragte Maybourne: „Was war denn das?“ Eliza verdrehte wieder die Augen. Selbstzerstörung, das ist doch offensichtlich, dachte sie, ehe Sam aussprach: „So ‘ne Art Selbstzerstörung.“  
  
„Ihre Zerstörung scheint gelungen zu sein“, stellte Teal’c trocken fest. „Das war ein kräftiger Rumms“, bestätigte Sam.  
  
Jack winkte ab. „Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ein bisschen Farbe drauf, das merkt doch keiner.“ Eliza grinste und sah Jack nach, als er ging.

  
\------------------------

  
**Gegenwart:** Nach der merkwürdigen Besprechung ging Eliza in ihr kleines botanisches Labor. Sie hatte noch einige Analysen zu machen. Der Zwischenfall hatte sie viel Zeit gekostet. Einige der Proben des Planeten waren bereits nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Sie warf sie in den kleinen Container für Sondermüll, der in der Ecke stand.  
Als sie konzentriert durch ihr Mikroskop blickte, hörte sie ein leises Räuspern. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. In der Tür stand Colonel Maybourne, der sie beobachtete.  
„Colonel Maybourne, ich dachte, Sie wären schon weg“, sagte sie erschrocken.  
„Ich hatte noch etwas mit General Hammond zu bereden“, sagte er und kam näher. Wortlos musterte er sie. Er sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, traue sich aber nicht. Eliza ergriff das Wort.  
„Colonel Maybourne, Sie haben mich heute positiv überrascht.“  
  
„Warum das denn?“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an.  
„Naja, weil Sie letztendlich ziemlich effizient waren, mit der Planung und Durchführung der Rückeroberung des Stargatecenters. Das habe ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut“, gestand sie und sah ihn an. „Irgendwie habe ich Sie da unterschätzt.“  
  
Maybourne schmunzelte. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, beugte sich Eliza zu ihm hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke“, sagte sie und wurde rot.  
Der Colonel sah sie wie vom Donner gerührt an und sagte gar nichts. Nach einem Augenblick erwiderte er nur „Gern geschehen, Miss Hurst.“ Er atmete schwer und rang sichtlich um Fassung. Dieses Schauspiel hatte sie im Flugzeug bereits gesehen.  
Langsam machte er Anstalten, ihr Büro zu verlassen. Als er schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und fragte sichtlich berührt: „Würden Sie heute Abend mit mir essen gehen, Miss Hurst?“  
  
Jetzt war es an Eliza, ihn mit großen Augen anzustarren. Sie überlegte rasch. Sie war seit zwei Jahren Single, ihrem Ex war ihre Geheimniskrämerei um ihren Job irgendwann zu viel geworden und er hatte beschlossen, dass ihm ihre beste Freundin viel besser gefiel. Hmm. Außerdem war Colonel Maybourne ihr heute positiv aufgefallen. Auch wenn er manchmal ein Idiot war, fand sie ihn irgendwie niedlich. Die Entscheidung fiel ihr nicht schwer. Sie würde diesen Mann wirklich gern näher kennen lernen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er eine interessante Person mit vielen Facetten war und sie erst an der Oberfläche seiner Persönlichkeit gekratzt hatte. Sie war neugierig, was sich noch darunter verbarg. Und er war jemand, der die Dinge auf den Punkt brachte.

  
Lächelnd erwiderte sie: „Seher gern.“


End file.
